Reuniting
by qaudbreed
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title. AU King Julien was born with a special 'gift' meaning he could have chidren.He was to wed the eldest son of his father's best friend, but the eldest was a twin. Years after Julien's fiance was supposedly killed by his twin a new lemur shows up at the zoo. Could it be Julien's love or his jealous twin? JulienXOC mpreg in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but Marco, Ace, and Zane.

* * *

_Two ring-tailed lemurs chase eachother through the forest of Madagascar laughing. One had a black ring around his right eye and his tail ended with a black ring unlike the other. The one with the ring around his eye playfully tackles the other to the ground effectivly pinning the other under him_

_"Caught you Julien."he chuckles smirking at the king_

_"Not for long Ace."Julien says and flips them over so he was ontop with their noses touching. They smile lovingly at eachother before sharing a loving kiss._

_"Ring tail." Ace says, but it wasn't his sweet voice. It was diffrent frightening the lemur king_

_"Ace? What is being wrong with your voice?"_

_"Ring tail, wake up!" now Julien could place the voice. It was Skipper's voice._

"GAAAH!"I roll off the bouncy castle suprised. I look over the bouncy and see the penguins. Why did they haft ruin my wonderful dream? A dream about my amazing Ace... I glare at them angry about them ruining my dream.

"What are you wanting? You already ruined my dream..."I mummble the last part looking away sadly and my tail drooping sadly.

"What's wrong with you? You're usually up and causing chaos by now." Skipper says watching me closely

"Today isn't a good day for me..."

"What do you mean today isn't a good day?" I glare at him and stand up to my full height tail swishing angrly

"It just isn't a good day! Leave me alone!"I yell then dart off into the trees.

* * *

I watch King Julien take off into the trees making me sigh

"What's wrong with him?" Skipper questions

"Don't worry. He'll be better tomorrow." I say and Mort nods while Skipper and the other penguins look at us confused. I really don't want to explain this...

"What is it about today that has Julien so moody?" Private asks

"His mate."

"A girl?" Skipper scoffs

"No."

"Huh?"

"Julien's mate was named Ace. He and Julien were in an arranged marriage, but it was complicated. Julien was arranged to marry the eldest son of Marco, but Marco had twins Ace and Zane. Ace was born first so Julien was to marry Ace which made Zane jealous. Zane and Ace went out to collect food, ya know usual stuff, but only Zane returned."

"So your saying that Zane got rid of his own brother to get the crown?"

"Yep. I better go check on him, so can you watch Mort? Thanks." I jump into the trees searching for King Julien finally finding at the top of a tree curcled into himself crying. I and beside him and just let him basicly use me as a tissue. It was best to let him cry it out.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been three days since the penguins questioned me about being too quiet so I had been overly loud since then. It was to get back at the bossy penguin, but also to keep my mind off...him. The love of my life. I miss him so much. I would have Ace by my side if it wasn't for his brother. I was never so glad to see someone banished in my entire life and I hoped he was eaten by foosas! I throw the drink in my hand out into my habitat glaring at nothing. Just thinking about Zane made me angry. It was his fault I didn't have Ace with me and we could never start a family! Why did Ace go with him? He knew Zane hated him. My anger turns to sadness and curl into myself wrapping my tail around my legs sighing sadly.

Suddenly I feel arms wrap around me making me smile. My memories and sadness were taking over again. At first I always thought that mabye it was Ace and he had come back, but my hopes were always crushed as it would always just be my imagination. Now I just accept it when it happens allowing the warmth from the dream surround me. Sadly, the dream was ruined by the Penguins. AGAIN. Could they not just let me just dream about my fiance?! Why must they always ruin them! I pick up one of the fruits in a pile next to my throne and throw it at them

"What's with the fruit throwing Ring tail?!" Skipper demands glaring at me and I glare right back at him

"You did it AGAIN! Why can't you just leave me to dream?!" I demand though once again my anger turns to sadness. The wonderful feeling of Ace's arms around me was gone leaving me alone again. Like it will be for the rest of my life. I curl into myself again and wrap my tail tightly around myself while hiding my face behind my legs. I started to shake trying to hold in the tears then I feel flippers pull me into a hug causing me to look up and see Private making me smile slightly. Private has a way about him that could help you relax and calm down a lot like Ace did...that thought causes me to burst into tears and to bury my face into Private's chest feathers.

The only thing I could do to help Julien was to offer my support. He seems to really _really_ misses his mate judging by the way he was crying. Maurice walks up

"Thanks Private. I can handle it from here."he says and I nod handing Julien over to him then join the others. We head back to our HQ

"Skippah, we should do something to help Julien." I say

"Tell me Private, what can we do to help?" Skipper asks "We have no clue what this Ace looks like or where he is besides Julien probably never stopped searching for him back in Madagascar."

"We have to try." I look at Skipper with wide, innocent eyes

"Fine. Kowalski, options." Kowalski quickly thinks of oppitions

"Well, we can look through zoos to see if Zane mabye shipped Ace off or something similiar." he offers shrugging

"Better than nothing. Kowalski, you and Rico check out the office while Private and I go ask Maurice about this Ace." Skipper orders and the three of us nod then head out. Skipper and I go to the lemur habitat to talk to Maurice who had seeming been able to get Julien to take a nap.

"Maurice, we need info on Ace and Zane." Skipper says

"Alright. First off, Ace and Zane are basicly identical twins with just two details diffrence. By that I mean Ace has a black circle around his right eye while Zane has a black circle around his left eye plus Ace's tail ends with a black ring while Zane's tail ends with a white ring." Maurice says "Their looks are basicly the only similiar things about them. Their personalities couldn't be more diffrent."

"Let me guess. Ace is sweet and nice while Zane is coniving and evil?"

"Exactly. Zane would always play mind games to get what he wants. When King Julien banished him he said he would stop at nothing to get the crown."

"Great. Not only do we have a depressed lemur, but the possiblity of a crown-crazed one aswell!" Maurice nods looking at Julien. I could see the worry in his eyes. It isn't healthy for Julien to hold onto this grudge for so long, but I would do the same if something happpened to Skipper. I look at Skipper then look back at Julien. It must be horrible for him to live with the love he holds for Ace but knowing he would never see his love again.


End file.
